familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
January 2
Events * 366 - Alamanni cross the frozen Rhine River in large numbers, invading the Roman Empire. * 533 - Mercurius becomes Pope John II, the first pope to adopt a new name upon elevation to the papacy. *1492 - Reconquista: Granada, the last Moorish stronghold in Spain, surrenders. *1757 - The United Kingdom captures Calcutta, India. *1788 - Georgia becomes the fourth state to ratify the United States Constitution. *1791 - Big Bottom massacre in the Ohio Country, marking the beginning of the Northwest Indian War. *1793 - Russia and Prussia partition Poland. *1818 - The British Institution of Civil Engineers is formed. *1860 - The discovery of the planet Vulcan is announced at a meeting of the Académie des Sciences in Paris. *1871 - Amadeus I becomes King of Spain. *1872 - Brigham Young is arrested for bigamy due to having 25 wives. *1879 - Fred Spofforth claims the first hat-trick in test cricket on the Sydney Cricket Ground against England. *1882 - John D. Rockefeller unites his oil holdings into the Standard Oil trust. *1890 - Alice Sanger becomes the first female staffer for the White House. *1893 - Webb C. Ball of the General Railroad Timepiece Standards in North America introduces railroad chronometers. *1900 - John Hay announces the Open Door Policy to promote trade with China. *1905 - Russo-Japanese War: The Russian fleet surrenders at Port Arthur, China. * 1905 - The American anarcho-syndicalist union known as the Industrial Workers of the World forms. *1917 - The Royal Bank of Canada takes over Quebec Bank. *1920 - The Palmer Raids begin in the United States. *1921 - The first religious radio broadcast (KDKA AM in Pittsburgh) . *1923 - U.S. Interior Secretary Albert Fall resigns due to the Teapot Dome scandal. *1929 - Canada and the United States agree on a plan to preserve Niagara Falls. *1935 - Bruno Hauptmann goes on trial for the murder of Charles Lindbergh, Jr., infant son of aviator Charles Lindbergh. *1941 - World War II: German bombing severely damages the Llandaff Cathedral in Cardiff, Wales. * 1941 - World War II: The U.S. government announces its Liberty ship program to build freighters in support of the war effort. *1942 - World War II: Manila is captured by Japanese forces. * 1942 - The United States Navy opens a blimp base at Lakehurst. *1946 - Unable to resume rule after World War II, King Zog of Albania abdicates but retains his claim to the throne. *1949 - Luis Muñoz Marín became the first democratically elected Governor of Puerto Rico. *1955 - Panamanian president Jose Antonio Remon is assassinated. *1957 - The San Francisco Stock and Bond Exchange and Los Angeles Oil Exchange merge. *1959 - The first artificial satellite to orbit the moon, Luna 1, is launched by the U.S.S.R. *1969 - Luis Ferré becomes the first statehooder Governor of Puerto Rico. * 1969 - Operation Barrier Reef began in Mekong Delta, Vietnam *1971 - The second Ibrox disaster kills 66 fans at a Rangers-Celtic football game. *1974 - Richard Nixon signs a bill lowering the maximum US speed limit to 55 MPH in order to conserve gasoline during an OPEC embargo. *1991 - Sharon Pratt Dixon is sworn in as mayor of Washington, becoming the first African American woman to lead a city of that size and importance. *1993 - Leaders of the three warring factions in Bosnia meet to discuss peace plans. *1998 - Russia begins to circulate new rubles to stem inflation and promote confidence. *1999 - A brutal snowstorm smashes into the Midwestern United States, causing 14 inches (359 mm) of snow at Milwaukee, and 19 inches (487 mm) at Chicago, where temperatures plunge to -13°F (-25°C); 68 deaths are reported. *2001 - Sila Calderón becomes the first female Governor of Puerto Rico. * 2002 - Eduardo Duhalde is appointed interim President of Argentina by the Legislative Assembly. *2004 - Stardust successfully flies past Comet Wild 2, collecting samples that it will return to Earth two years later. Births *1642 - Mehmed IV, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1693) *1647 - Nathaniel Bacon, English-born American colonist (d. 1676) *1713 - Marie Dumesnil, French actress (d. 1803) *1719 - Jacques-Alexandre Laffon de Ladebat, French shipbuilder (d. 1797) *1727 - James Wolfe, British general (d. 1759) *1777 - Christian Daniel Rauch, German sculptor (d. 1857) *1822 - Rudolf Clausius, German physicist (d. 1888) *1827 - Peter Semenov of Tian Shan, Russian explorer (d. 1914) *1833 - Frederick A. Johnson, American politician (d. 1893) *1836 - Mendele Moykher Sforim, Jewish writer (d. 1917) *1837 - Mily Balakirev, Russian composer (d. 1910) *1870 - Ernst Barlach, German sculptor (d. 1938) *1873 - Thérèse de Lisieux, French Roman-Catholic nun (d. 1897) *1877 - Slava Raskaj, Croatian painter (d.1906) *1886 - Florence Lawrence, Canadian actress (d. 1938) *1892 - Seiichiro Kashio, Japanese tennis player (d. 1962) *1896 - Dziga Vertov, Russian filmmaker (d. 1954) *1897 - Jim Londos, wrestler (d. 1975) *1902 - Dan Keating, Irish republican (d. 2007) *1904 - Sally Rand, American fan dancer (d. 1979) *1905 - Michael Tippett, English composer (d. 1998) * 1905 - Lev Schnirelmann, Russian mathematician (d. 1938) *1910 - Srirangam Srinivasarao, also known as Sri Sri, Famous Modern Telugu Poet (d. 1983) *1913 - Anna Lee, English actress (d. 2004) *1917 - Vera Zorina, German dancer (d. 2003) *1918 - Willi Graf, member of the White Rose (Weiße Rose) resistance group in Nazi Germany (d. 1943) *1920 - Isaac Asimov, Russian-born author (d. 1992) *1921 - Glen Harmon, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2007) *1925 - William J. Crowe, American admiral and ambassador (d. 2007) *1928 - Avie Bennett, Canadian philanthropist * 1928 - Robert Goralski, American journalist (d. 1988) * 1928 - Daisaku Ikeda, Japanese writer, president of SGI *1930 - Julius LaRosa, American singer *1933 - Morimura Seiichi, Japanese novelist *1935 - Neil Downing, Irish writer and musician *1936 - Roger Miller, American singer (d. 1992) *1938 - Ian Brady, British serial killer * 1938 - Hans Herbjørnsrud, Norwegian author *1940 - Jim Bakker, American televangelist * 1940 - S. R. S. Varadhan, Indian-American mathematician *1942 - Dennis Hastert, 59th Speaker of the United States House of Representatives * 1942 - Hugh Shelton, 15th Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff *1944 - Prince Norodom Ranariddh, Cambodian politician *1946 - Richard Cole, American tour manager *1947 - Jack Hanna, American zoologist * 1947 - Calvin Hill, American football player *1949 - Christopher Durang, American playwright *1950 - David Shifrin, American classical clarinetist *1951 - Alexander Pogrebinsky, Russian-born painter *1954 - Henry Bonilla, American politician * 1954 - Dawn Silva, American singer (The Brides of Funkenstein, P-Funk) *1955 - Tex Brashear, American voice actor *1957 - Joanna Pacula, Polish actress *1958 - Vladimir Ovchinnikov, Russian pianist *1960 - Naoki Urasawa, Japanese manga author *1961 - Gabrielle Carteris, American actress * 1961 - Todd Haynes, American film director *1963 - David Cone, American baseball player * 1963 - Edgar Martinez, American baseball player *1964 - Pernell Whitaker, American boxer *1965 - Greg Swindell, American baseball player *1967 - Tia Carrere, American actress * 1967 - Jón Gnarr, Icelandic comedian *1968 - Cuba Gooding Jr., American actor * 1968 - Anky van Grunsven, Dutch dressage champion * 1968 - Evan Parke, Jamaican actor * 1968 - Goichi Suda, CEO of Grasshopper Manufacture *1969 - Tommy Morrison, American boxer * 1969 - Christy Turlington, American model * 1969 - Karl-Heinz Grasser, Austrian politician * 1969 - Róbert Švehla, Slovak ice hockey player * 1969 - Patrick Huard, Quebec actor and comedian *1970 - Royce Clayton, American baseball player * 1970 - Robert Fertitta, American opera singer * 1970 - Sanda Ladoşi, Romanian singer *1971 - Taye Diggs, American actor * 1971 - Lisa Harrison, American basketball player * 1971 - Renee Elise Goldsberry, American actress and singer *1972 - Hristos Meletoglou, Greek triple jumper *1973 - Lucy Davis, British actress * 1973 - Will Kirby, American actor *1975 - Reuben Thorne, New Zealand rugby union player * 1975 - Doug Robb, American singer (Hoobastank) * 1975 - Chris Cheney, Australian musician (The Living End) *1976 - Cletidus Hunt, American football player * 1976 - Danilo Di Luca, Italian cyclist * 1976 - Paz Vega, Spanish actress * 1976 - Hrysopiyi Devetzi, triple jump & long jump athlete *1977 - Ales Pisa, Czech ice hockey player * 1977 - Scott Proctor, American baseball player *1978 - Toyoguchi Megumi, Japanese seiyuu (voice actress) *1979 - Suranne Jones, British actress *1980 - Mac Danzig, American Mixed martial arts combatant * 1980 - Bill Alldredge, American politician *1981 - Hanno Balitsch, German footballer * 1981 - Kirk Hinrich, basketball player * 1981 - Maxi Rodríguez, Argentine footballer * 1981 - Ryan Garko, American baseball player *1982 - Athanasia Tsoumeleka, Greek race walker *1983 - Kate Bosworth, American actress *1984 - Colleen Taylor, American journalist *1985 - Heather O'Reilly, American soccer player *1987 - Loui Batley, British actress Deaths *1512 - Svante, Regent of Sweden (b. 1460) *1514 - William Smyth, English bishop and statesman (bc. 1460) *1557 - Pontormo, Italian painter (b. 1494) *1685 - Harbottle Grimston, English politician (b. 1603) *1694 - Henry Booth, 1st Earl of Warrington, English politician (b. 1651) *1726 - Domenico Zipoli, Italian composer (b. 1688) *1833 - Seraphim of Sarov, Russian Orthodox saint (b. 1759) *1892 - George Airy, British Astronomer Royal (b. 1801) *1893 - John Obadiah Westwood, British entomologist (b. 1805) *1904 - James Longstreet, American Confederate general (b. 1821) *1913 - Léon Teisserenc de Bort, French meteorologist (b. 1855) *1917 - Edward Burnett Tylor, English anthropologist (b. 1832) *1920 - Paul Adam, French novelist (b. 1862) *1924 - Sabine Baring-Gould, English composer and novelist (b. 1834) *1939 - Roman Dmowski, Polish politician (b. 1864) *1946 - Joe Darling, Australian cricketer (b. 1870) *1950 - Emil Jannings, Swiss actor and the first winner of the Academy Award for Best Actor (b. 1884) *1959 - Chris van Abkoude, Dutch-American writer and novelist (b. 1880) *1960 - Fausto Coppi, Italian cyclist (b. 1919) * 1960 - Paul Sauvé, Canadian politician (b. 1907) *1963 - Dick Powell, American actor (b. 1904) * 1963 - Jack Carson, American actor (b. 1910) *1974 - Tex Ritter, American actor (b. 1905) *1977 - Errol Garner, American musician (b. 1921) *1986 - Una Merkel, American actress (b. 1903) * 1986 - Bill Veeck, baseball executive (b. 1914) * 1986 - Dick James, English music publisher (Northern Songs) (b. 1920) *1990 - Alan Hale Jr., American actor (b. 1918) *1994 - Dixy Lee Ray, American politician (b. 1914) *1995 - Siad Barre, President of Somalia (b. 1919) * 1995 - Nancy Kelly, American actress (b. 1921) *1996 - Karl Targownik, Hungarian psychiatrist (b. 1915) *1997 - Randy California, American guitarist & songwriter (Spirit) (b. 1951) *1999 - Sebastian Haffner, German journalist and author (b. 1907) *2000 - Nat Adderley, American musician and composer (b. 1931) * 2000 - Patrick O'Brian, British novelist (b. 1914) * 2000 - Elmo R. Zumwalt, Jr., U.S. admiral (b. 1920) *2001 - Teri Diver, American actress (b. 1971) *2002 - Armi Aavikko, Finnish singer (b. 1958) *2004 - Lynn Cartwright, American actress (b. 1927) * 2004 - Jess Collins, American artist (b. 1923) *2005 - Cyril Fletcher, British comedian (b. 1913) * 2005 - Frank Kelly Freas, American artist (b. 1922) * 2005 - Ronald 'Bo' Ginn, American politician (b. 1934) * 2005 - Maclyn McCarty, American geneticist (b. 1911) * 2005 - Edo Murtić, Croatian painter (b. 1921) *2007 - Teddy Kollek, Austrian-born mayor of Jerusalem (b. 1911) * 2007 - Robert C. Solomon, American scholar of continental philosophy (b. 1942) * 2007 - Dan Shaver, NASCAR driver and ARCA race car driver/owner (b. 1950) * 2007 - David Perkins, Stanford University geneticist (b. 1919) * 2007 - Paek Nam-sun, North Korean Foreign Affairs minister (b. 1929) * 2007 - Richard Newton, Australian-born technology pioneer and professor (b. 1951) * 2007 - Don Massengale, American PGA Tour golf player (b. 1937) * 2007 - Mauno Jokipii, Finnish professor and World War II researcher (b. 1924) * 2007 - Sergio Jiménez, Mexican actor (b. 1937) * 2007 - Elizabeth Fox-Genovese, American historian (b. 1941) * 2007 - Garry Betty, American CEO of Earthlink (b. 1957) Holidays and observances * Second day of New Year, New Zealand * Second day of New Year, Slovenia * Second day of New Year, Ukraine * Second day of new Year, Japan * Ancestry Day, Haiti * Second day of the Hogmanay Bank Holiday, Scotland Religious observances * The eighth day of Christmas (and ninth night of same) in Western Christianity. *Basil the GreatAttwater, Donald and Catherine Rachel John. The Penguin Dictionary of Saints. 3rd edition. New York: Penguin Books, 1993. ISBN 0-140-51312-4. *Caspar del Bufalo *Gregory of Nazianzus *Macarius the Younger *Seraphim of Sarov * St. Berchtold's Day, Switzerland * January 2 References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- January 02